


Safer

by ValWasTaken



Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream gets his ass kicked, Dream is evil, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: Tommy shivered as he walked through the snow. He had been walking for what felt like hours and there were no signs of anyone else. He wasn’t sure if he was even going in the right direction. Cold, hungry, and definitely not dressed for the weather he debated turning around. Recent memories of Dream yelling as he gripped Tommy’s arm harshly and explosions filled his mind. He kept walking.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071059
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Dream is heavily abusive in this, and there are thoughts of suicide 
> 
> These two things are really throughout the whole fic so trying to put points where they start and stop would be pointless. If this things bother you I really suggest proceeding with caution or not reading. <3

Tommy shivered as he walked through the snow. He had been walking for what felt like hours and there were no signs of anyone else. He wasn’t sure if he was even going in the right direction. Cold, hungry, and definitely not dressed for the weather he debated turning around. Recent memories of Dream yelling as he gripped Tommy’s arm harshly and explosions filled his mind. He kept walking.   
  
He thought briefly, of just collapsing in the snow. Maybe a zombie or hypothermia would kill him. Tommy wondered distantly if it would have been better if he hadn’t landed in the water. Then the boy noticed smoke. A small cabin came into view. He stumbled forward and all of his negative thoughts dissipated. 

If he could just make it to the cabin. If he made it to his dad, everything would be okay. He knew Techno was there, but Tommy figured Phil wouldn’t let Techno kill him. Not right away. Tommy was not much of a hero anymore anyways, so perhaps Techno would leave him alone.

He was on the steps now, body shaking from the cold. Tommy wasn’t sure how he had made it so far walking. He was skinnier than normal. Since his exile Tommy was only allowed to eat what Dream gave him. Dream purposely underfed him to keep him weak. Just like with how the masked man destroyed his armor. Dream made Tommy dependent.   
  
Tommy knocked on the door quickly and leaned against the pillar. There was no doorbell as his family probably hadn’t expected visitors. Isolation is just one of the things that comes with living in a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. He breathed out slowly watching his breath disappear in the wind.   
  
The door opened and Technoblade stood in the doorway hand gripping his sword. His narrow eyes landed on Tommy and his expression shifted into one of surprise. “Tommy?” He asked. Relief filled Tommy’s heart. “Techno-“ he stumbled forward.   
  
He was vaguely aware of the way Techno caught him in his arms. His brother stood, shocked for a moment, unsure of what to do. Techno picked Tommy up and carried him into the house. Tommy was set on a soft couch and a warm blanket was wrapped around him. 

“You’re freezing you idiot” Techno scoffed. Tommy sucked in a breath. The hybrids tone was humorous, masking concern, but all Tommy could hear was annoyance. Techno reached his hand out and Tommy flinched back violently. He caught a glimpse of the scowl on Techno’s face and his heart seized in his chest. _Phil wasn’t here. Phil was gone and Tommy was alone with Technoblade. Techno was going to kill him. He was going to die. He should have stayed with Dream. He should have-_

 _“_ Toms?” Tommy’s head snapped up to look at his brother. He hadn’t heard Techno call him that since he was younger. Years before war destroyed his mind. Back when he had some semblance of a childhood. His brother lowered to his knees slowly in front of him.   
  
Tommy couldn’t contain his sobbing. He fell into his brother’s arms again. Instead of attempting to move him Techno just wrapped his arms around Tommy after a moment of hesitation. He wasn’t sure how long the hug lasted. It was a surprise Techno had accepted the hug at all. It was an even bigger surprise when his brother who, hated physical contact, ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair gently.

Techno pulled away from Tommy and looked him up and down for a moment. “Tommy what happened?” He asked. His voice was low and concerned. Tommy wasn’t sure what to say. What happened? _What happened?_

He was exiled by Tubbo.

_Dream forced Tubbo to exile him._

No one came to his party.

_No one got an invitation._

Dream was his only friend.

_Dream said no one liked him, that he was unlovable._

Dream was the only one who visited.

_Dream tied his wrists to a fence post, an inescapable restraint, and left him alone for days after Tommy snapped at him_

Dream made sure Tommy was safe from monsters and other threats.

_Dream slapped Tommy over simple mistakes._

Dream made sure Tommy lived during their trips to the nether.

_Dream limited his recourses till he was on the brink of starvation._

His home was blown up.

_His prison was destroyed.  
_

It was all so confusing. “Please” he begged softly gripping Techno’s shirt. _I should leave_ “Please let me stay” _Dream was my friend_ “I can’t go back with him. Please don’t give me back” Tommy sobbed harder before losing consciousness.

When Tommy woke up he was surrounded by warmth. That couldn’t be right. He sat up quickly as anxiety pooled in his stomach. This wasn’t his bed, he wasn’t in his tent. Tommy’s breathing quickened and then he remembered last night.   
  


Dream found his chests and was angered. He had yelled at Tommy, shoved him to the ground as he screamed. Tommy pleaded, apologizing over and over but Dream ignored him. He smacked Tommy away when Tommy tried to interfere with his actions. Dream blew up everything Tommy had. Everything he had been able to get during his exile, which wasn’t a lot due to Dream’s previous actions. He also blew up any reason Tommy had to stay.

Tommy ended up at Technoblade’s house. Phil wasn’t there from his memory but he thought the two lived together? Ghostbur often traveled between visiting L’Manberg, Tommy, and their older brother and father. Before Ghostbur abandoned Tommy anyways. 

Had Tommy been wrong? Did he walk all this way only to end up with a brother who tried to kill him for fighting for his country? Techno hadn’t killed Tommy though. Unless his memory was wrong his brother had actually seemed.. concerned.   
  
The door opened and he jumped. Tommy’s eyes landed on Techno. Phil appeared next to him and Tommy moved to stand up. Techno walked over and pushed Tommy down into the bed. “You can’t get up yet Theseus” he grumbled. Phil walked over to him next. 

Tommy reached his arms up for a hug, much like a small child. He couldn’t find it in himself to care. His father didn’t mention it as he pulled Tommy into a tight huh. Tears welled in his eyes again. Why did he keep crying? 

“Oh Tommy” his father breathed out. The bed dipped from the new weight as his father sat next to him. Phil pulled from the hug and cupped Tommy’s face in his hand’s gently. “What happened mate?” He asked. His voice was so sincere. So concerned. Something Tommy hadn’t heard in so long. Since being exiled the only concern Dream had shown Tommy was fake and mocking.   
  


“Dream he-“ Tommy struggled to find the words as tears rolled down his face. His throat tightened. Phil pulled him back into a hug, one hand wresting on the back of his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Tommy murmured as he buried his head into his fathers shoulder.   
  


Fingers glided through his hair again. “You’ve done nothing wrong son. It’s okay” his father spoke gently. Techno moved closer and Tommy jolted a bit. He had forgotten his older brother’s presence. “Tommy” he spoke slowly. “What did Dream do to you?”

He stiffened in his dads hold. Tommy’s mouth opened and closed a few times. His stomach growling broke the silence. “It can wait till after you eat a bit if you want” his dad offered.

So a filling breakfast, another thing he hasn’t had in so long, and a hot chocolate by the fire place later he told his family everything. He told them how he had been exiled. He spoke about the way Dream has assured him that he cared, that he was his friend. Dream would then berate him the same day. He spilled about how Dream forced him to blow up his armor and beat him when he had first refused. He had been starved and mocked. He threw a party and now one came. The hardest part was telling them about his suicidal thoughts. When he was done they had grown silent. Horror etched into their expressions.   
  
Phil pulled him into a hug again and assured him he would never let Dream hurt him again. Techno had even joined the hug. He was bigger than the two so he easily wrapped his arms around him and Phil. Techno felt furious and guilty. The voices demanded blood. He debated walking out and hunting the masked man down. He’d slam his sword into the man’s stupid smiley face mask and- 

Tommy shifted in their hold. Techno was filled with warmth. There were times where Tommy annoyed him, but that’s what siblings do. Dream could wait. For now he would hold his baby brother for as long as it took for him to understand he was safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream comes back to torment a traumatized child but Techno beats his ass :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh chapter two pog
> 
> Same TW’s from chapter 1 apply

Dream showed up a few days later. Tommy had actually been outside the house when he arrived. Phil was inside, Techno was a little farther away tending to his turtles. Both were in hearing distance. _Techno had his hybrid ears to thank for that._  
  


Tommy had wanted to leave the house badly. He was getting anxious sitting in the house doing nothing. After assuring them he’d be fine they let him go just outside the house. They hadn’t seen anyone besides themselves and Ghostbur since Tommy’s arrival so they figured he’d be safe.

So naturally, something went wrong.

He saw Dream emerge from the trees. The flower he held fell the the ground. Tommy’s whole body tensed and his heart sped up. Dream walked towards him and he stumbled back. He opened his mouth to alert his family, Phil who was so close yet in this moment felt farther than ever, but no sound came out. His mind flooded with panic as Dream stood in front of him.

Dream’s hand gripped his chin harshly. He stared down at the trembling boy as his fingernails dug into Tommy’s flesh. He noted the boy’s usually bruised and dirty face was healed and clean. So much of his hard work had been undone. It was _unacceptable. How dare he?_ “Tommy” he spoke slowly. “You know Technoblade doesn’t care about you. **I** care about you Tommy. **I** was the one who visited you in exile. **I** went to your party. This is how you repay me? By being an ungrateful and disobedient little shit?” He hissed and slammed Tommy into the side of Techno’s house. 

The sound would alert Phil Tommy assured himself. Dream probably thought the house was empty. If he knew Tommy’s family was so close by, surely he would have taken Tommy far away by now. Maybe Phil would let Dream do what he wanted. _Maybe his dad didn’t care. Dream was right. His dad and Techno didn’t care about him. They’d stand there and let Dream threaten and hit him. No one cared._

“I hope your little rebellion was worth it. You won’t see a single person besides me for the rest of your pathetic life. I will break you to the point you won’t even consider disobeying me again” Dream’s hand somehow tightened on his face. He couldn’t suppress a whimper. He was seconds from collapsing and begging for Dream’s forgiveness when he was pulled from the masked man’s grip.

Familiar strong and protective arms wrapped around him. He caught a brief glimpse of big gray wings. Phil.   
  
His head was buried in his fathers’s chest so he could only imagine the rage that appeared on Dream’s face. Just imagining sent a shiver down his spine, so his lack vision was rather merciful. “Philza” Dream spat out. 

Phil walked back a bit, pulling Tommy away from his abuser. Techno appeared beside him. His weapon secured in his hand tightly. “What do you want Dream?” He walked between Dream and his father. It took one glance at his baby brother’s trembling frame for rage to fill his mind. The voices demanded blood be spilled. 

He was glad Phil retreated safely into the house with Tommy. Dream pulled out his axe. “I was just trying to have a conversation with my friend” Dream mocked. Techno didn’t bother responding as he swung at the man. 

Dream dodged easily, as Techno had expected. The two went back and forth a while before Techno gained the upper hand. He knocked Dream’s arm to the side by slamming his sword into Dream’s axe. He used the opening to kick the other in the side. He watched as Dream lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. Satisfaction coursed through his veins. ‘ _Again’_ The voices changed. 

So he obliged. He brought his heavy boot down into the man’s chest over and over. He felt the ribs break under his foot and couldn’t contain a sadistic smirk. Dream had long since lost the energy and will to attempt to defend himself. Blood pooled around the two. 

His stomping halted and he stood breathing heavily. Techno crouched down over Dream and grabbed his face. His fingers dug into the man’s chin, much like his Dream’s had dug into Tommy’s. “If you ever” he leaned in closer and pulled Dream’s head up “and I mean **ever** touch Tommy again, I won’t hesitate to find you and kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible.”

He stood up not waiting for a response. He doubted the injured man could give one anyways. He hoped, for Dream’a sake, the bastard had been listening. Once standing he rose his sword high above his head.

_Dream was slain by Technoblade_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll do a third chapter of Phil comforting Tommy in the house while Techno fights Dream. In the mean time happy holidays everyone <3 <3
> 
> Sorry this one isn’t nearly as long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadza comfort :D

Phil pulled Tommy into the house and shut the door as Technoblade and Dream started to fight. He made his way to the fireplace and sat with Tommy’s trembling form in his arms. His wings wrapped around Tommy. He felt terrible _._ Him and Techno promised Tommy would never face Dream again but they failed. Phil failed his son. _Again.  
_

Still he was grateful they arrived when they did. Phil ran his fingers through his youngest sons hair. “It’s okay it’s okay Toms.” He whispered into the boys hair. Tommy pulled away slightly and met eyes with Phil. Tears pooled in his eyes. “I was so scared dad” he mumbled.   
  


Phil’s hand moved from his hair to the side of his face. “I know son. I’m sorry we let him near you.” Tommy wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. “I froze up dad. He didn’t even hit me and I became terrified and pathetic” Tommy spat. His fists tightened and he looked down at his knees which were up against his chest.   
  
“Tommy” Phil breathed out. He gently grabbed Tommy’s chin, completely different from the way Dream grabbed it. “You were very brave. What Dream did to you was horrible. It’s okay to be scared.”   
  


Tommy moved Phil’s hand and buried his face in his dad’s chest. Phil didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around the boy. “I’m a big man though dad. Big men don’t get scared” Phil smiled gently and began to rub circles into his son’s back. “Everyone is scared of something Toms”

”Even the blade?”

” _Even the blade”_

The door opened. Tommy went rigid in Phil’s hold. He pulled Tommy closer to his chest protectively and turned his head to the door. When his eyes landed on familiar pink eyes he lessened his hold. Tommy peeked his head over Phil’s shoulder and glanced at his brother.

Technoblade stood in the doorway covered in blood. It was silent as he closed the door and disappeared in his room. A few minutes later he returned cleaned of the blood. 

The pig hybrid sat next to his two family members. After a moment of debate he reached out and gently pulled Tommy from Phil’s arms and into his. He noted happily that this was the first time in a while Tommy didn’t flinch when he reached towards him.

So the family sat like that, curled up next to the fire. When the sun went down Phil went and grabbed blankets. Techno ran his finger through Tommy’s hair until the boy fell asleep. He followed soon after. One of Phil’s wings wrapped around the pair. He smiled fondly at his sons. The blade was scared of something. He was scared of losing his family, and Phil couldn’t have been prouder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short and took a while to come out but Christmas you know? Hope you enjoy it anyways <3
> 
> Though this story is done I do plan on adding more to the series.


End file.
